


Slow down, it's a science

by spookywoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HPCupMiniFest, Leather, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: When James is called up to play for England in the Quidditch World Cup, the one person he wants to share it with is off on a mission.Written for HP Cup Mini Fest Round 2: Knockouts, using the prompt--leather.





	Slow down, it's a science

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of sports in this, I make no apologies.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is taken from "Black Mambo" by Glass Animals

When they announced him to the English National Quidditch Team, James could hardly believe it. He pinched himself, asked Karlsson to slap him, and even ended up dunking his head into one of the ice baths just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Karlsson and a few of the others on the team in Berlin had all laughed at him, but not one of them had made their national teams. At twenty-two, James had barely allowed himself to hope for it this time around. He didn’t even know the scouts had seen him play all the way out in the German league, but he wasn’t going to question it. He couldn’t wait to wear his country’s colors and take on some of the best players in the world.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he let himself hope that if he played well enough, one of the English teams would make an offer of transfer. Maybe then he could finally come home. The allure of playing in a foreign country had worn off after the first season, and after three years, James was not only homesick, but languished in his Teddy drought.

They’d been together almost four years. Even before he’d moved to Germany, Teddy’s erratic Auror schedule had never been forgiving. Junior Aurors were given very little time off and Teddy never accepted any special treatment despite James’ dad, Teddy’s godfather, heading up the department. James attempted on numerous occasions to persuade him to call in a favor, but Teddy was noble and unselfish to his core. It was one of the things that kept James up at night, captivated, missing his kind words and crooked smile. Since James’ move, they alternated who would portkey, schedules permitting, and saw each other maybe a handful of days a month. Every moment felt stolen, every laugh a segue to a kiss goodbye.  

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Teddy had whispered one night over dinner at a restaurant in Berlin.

James glared, still pouting that he’d made them go to dinner first. All he'd wanted to do when he saw Teddy was bury his face in the crook of his neck and rediscover the radiating heat across every plane of his body. But no, he’d promised Teddy a real, honest to Merlin date for once. What had he been thinking?

Under the table, James pressed his foot against Teddy’s calf and slid it up his leg. “Absence makes the cock grow harder,” he leaned in and whispered back.

He relished in the flush that bloomed over Teddy’s face.

“Check, please!” Teddy’s hand shot up.

That had been almost a month before he’d gotten the news he was going to the World Cup. He wrote his parents first, excited to share the news but also edging on a nervous wreck. He felt like he had so much he needed to prove, and James wasn’t sure if he was ready for the world stage. He knew he had the talent, but something nagged at him. He’d sent letters to his siblings, his friends, and received congratulatory responses filled with hopeful sentiment and requests for tickets.

It was three days before he was set to leave for team training in London and he still hadn’t heard from Teddy. His dad had mentioned that he was off on a mission, but didn’t specify if Teddy could reply to owls or not. James wallowed in disappointment. What if Teddy was gone for the entire tournament? What if he didn’t see James play at all?

A barn owl swooped in and dropped a large package covered in dark blue paper. He unwrapped it and was greeted by a charmed Tailor-Made kit. James had encountered one of these once before for his cousin’s wedding. The glittery gold enchanted hands rose from the box and pointed to the instructions. It was for his English team uniform and training gear. A swell of pride bubbled in his chest as he undressed down to his pants and gave the Tailor permission to begin. In a flurry of vibrant gold swirls and tingling sensations, the hands used a phantom tape to measure every inch of his body. Upon completion of their task, they flew back into the box and the package wrapped itself back up.  

He sent the owl back out, excitement overwhelming him. The English team kept their traditional uniforms from the first world tournament. Half the honor of playing for the team was born from putting on the dark crimson dragonhide and leather kit. The thought of it gave James chills and it finally hit him that he was going to play for his country in the biggest event in the wizarding world. All thoughts of Teddy’s silence pushed to the back of his mind and were replaced with daydreams of difficult moves, the roar of a crowd, and the realization that the best was yet to come.

Three weeks later, after winning their second match, James finally let himself feel the burden of his disappointment. Teddy was nowhere to be found and his dad refused to tell him anything about the mission. On the pitch, James was on fire. Outside of the games and training, he was a wreck. He tried to distract himself but all he could think about was the fact that Teddy should be there. Instead, he was off being a hero, probably throwing himself into danger.

James held on to the belief that he could catch the eye of a scout from one of the British teams. That, and the support from his friends and family, helped him win English Player of the Tournament after England eventually went out in the semifinals to Mexico.

Most of the team and the supporters were ecstatic with the result, despite the disappointment at going out of the competition. The after party was utter insanity. His Uncle George had managed to sneak in fireworks and the other players went wild, dousing each other in butterbeer and dancing under streams of confetti. Music played, supporters chanted, and everyone told James he’d outdone himself. That he was made for greatness. But when the adrenaline wore off, all he could think about was that he was made for Teddy. Eventually, James stole away to the locker room. The one person he’d wanted to celebrate with hadn’t been in the stands. Teddy hadn’t been there at all.

He made for his locker; his only desire was to shower and change, apparate home and pass out. He went to unbutton the dragonhide tunic, put stopped when he heard a sigh from behind him.

“Don’t,” came a familiar voice. James turned and took in Teddy’s form in the shadows. “Don’t take it off yet, please.”

Teddy took a step forward and the grin on his face set off fireworks in James’ chest more vibrant than any he’d seen in the celebrations. His hair was streaked in crimson and black, an odd mix and something James didn’t think he’d seen before . The red hue brought out the yellow in Teddy’s blue eyes, and they practically glowed as they appraised James’ form.

He rushed forward to wrap Teddy in his arms. “No,” Teddy shook his head. “Not yet.” James stopped mid step, confusion and a bit of fear washing over him for the briefest moment. Then he took a good look at Teddy’s face. There was tension in his features, but his eyes held a glint of bold and purposeful desire. He threw off his cloak, revealing dirty, torn Auror’s robes.

“Did you come straight here?” James breathed.

“As soon as we cleared the threat,” Teddy said, his voice deep, saturated with a heavy and lustful tone.

James smirked. “And the paperwork?” How many nights had their plans been foiled by the never ending bloody paperwork?

Teddy frowned and his stare went almost feral. “Fuck the paperwork,” he said, and James’ jaw dropped. Teddy sat on one of the benches against the wall. “I want you to turn around for me. Slowly.”  

“What?” James practically barked.

“I want to see you. I want to see every angle that I missed, every--Merlin, that uniform should be illegal,” Teddy simpered.

James looked down at the dragonhide tunic and leather trousers, understanding flooding through his mind and going straight to his cock. He rubbed his hands down the stretch of leather over his quads. “It probably is, in some places.”

Teddy’s eyes traced the motion of James’ hands and his mouth fell open. “I said turn around slowly.”

For a brief moment, James considered what was happening and where they were. Anyone could just walk in on them. The idea thrilled him, and he took his first step, turning slightly under Teddy’s admiring gaze. As James watched him catalogue his form, the press of his half hard cock against the leather became even tighter and restrictive, bordering on uncomfortable. He moved his hand to shift the position of it, but Teddy raised a hand in protest. “Don’t touch yourself, Jamie.”

James’ breath hitched as his nickname rolled off of Teddy’s tongue. He stood still in the same position for what felt like hours until the strain against the front of his trousers was almost unbearable.

“You may turn.”

James stole a glance at Teddy before taking a step that would block him from view and saw that he was palming his own erection over his clothes. “That’s not fair!”

Teddy bit his lip and tilted his head, eyes raking over the side view of James’ arse. “What’s not fair is you, right now, bigger and broader than I’ve ever seen you, dripping in sweat.” He stood then, his face flushed but brimming with apprehension. James knew Teddy wanted to touch him just as badly as he wanted to do the same. But Teddy stood there, chest heaving with panting breaths. “Turn,” he finally managed to say.

James licked his lips and did as he was told, his back finally to him.

“Take off the tunic,” Teddy whispered softly.

James reached up, and with each button undone, the elusory union of a cool anticipation over his skin and smouldering heat within him pushed him further into a maddening desire. Every breath was another moment he hadn’t felt the warmth of Teddy’s skin on his skin. He wanted the comfort of those touches, and yet somehow not knowing when they were coming, but the promise that they were, lit him up with a searing desire unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Whenever they’d reunited before, it was a race to feel, to taste, to remember. But this--this was something new.

After the last button, he pulled the dragonhide over his head and threw it across the room. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. It felt like an eternity before Teddy’s breath ghosted against his neck. “Bend over.”

He gulped as he felt the heat of a body near him. Breath unsteady, he said, “As you wish.” James parted his legs a few more inches and then slowly leaned over until his hands touched the floor, the leather around his waist stretching and pressing his erection painfully into the crease of his hip. When Teddy’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, he gasped. The grip lightly squeezed, then loosened, and warm fingers tailed down his spine.

“This,” he leaned over and whispered in James’ ear, “was worth waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Rachel](http://restlessandordinary.tumblr.com/) and [Estrella](http://hogwartsfirebolt.tumblr.com) for listening to my flailing and reading through this.


End file.
